Journey's of Love
by cC-cOrNcHiPs
Summary: Things are changing and soon enough everyone will know why...


A/N – hi, this is like my first real story on fan fiction. I have written one chapter before this one but it sucked and I stopped writing that story. I hope this one is better then that one and I also hope that you guys can R&R! Please, please, please! Thanks heaps you rock!

DISCLAIMER – I do not own these characters, J.K. Rowling does! So please can you not sue me! LOL

**Chapter One:**

!THE BEDROOM OF HORROR!

For some reason it felt different walking down diagon alley that day.

Something about the atmosphere was very different but Hermione just couldn't put her finger on it even though she was top of her class for every subject!

But she could tell that this year was going to be different in some way.

"Draco how could you? I thought you loved me!"

Pansy Parkinson was balling her eyes out as she ran full pelt past Hermione.

"Pansy, don't be like that! People will think I'm some kind of manipulative beast. I just thought that…" Draco said alerted but there was defiantly no sorrow in his voice.

"Draco Malfoy. I should have guessed"

"What do you want you filthy little mudblood?"

Little did Draco know but he was actually talking to one of the newest 'hotties of Hogwarts'.

"Well, apart from the fact that you are a mean, snide and evil little fuckwit…"

"I can only do so much for society!"

"You wish! You just broke up with Pansy for the 5th time in a row!"

"7th actually but then again, who's counting?"

Draco and Hermione were talking but they weren't actually facing each other. Draco was looking at a poster advertising a new hair gel from 'no more wobbles GEL-y'. And Hermione was facing his back.

Ever since Hermione had broken up with Ron – they thought it was a little too weird to pash one of your best mates! – Hermione had been looking for new bait! And on this hot summers day Draco's pattered shirt was doing things to her.

At that precise moment Hermione saw Ron coming down the walkway with no other then Millicent Bulstrode…

"Kiss me!" Hermione was infuriated and there was only one thing that would make her feel better. "Kiss me!"

"What the fuck Hermione? You were bagging me and now you're asking me to kiss you?" As Draco said this he turned around to face Hermione. All you could see on his face was shock.

"What? Just kiss me, dam it!" Hermione frustration levels were rising rapidly and if Draco didn't kiss her soon she was going to have to force herself onto him.

"Wow, what happened to you Granger? You look fine today!"

"Just shut up and kiss me!"

"Wow, someone's edgy! Didn't get your beauty sleep last night? O, poor baby!"

Hermione's patients left her. She forced herself onto the pathetic Slytherin. Leaning up against the wall Hermione pushed and pushed forcing herself onto Draco more and more. She tried to get her tongue into his mouth, she pushed and shoved and finally he gave way.

Draco's heart was pounding harder then ever before. He could feel his dick hardening and his erection just kept getting bigger and bigger. He was moaning and groaning and what he couldn't believe was that he was actually starting to enjoy himself. He pushed harder and harder and kissed longer and more passionately each time Hermione kissed him. He was now gasping for breath but Hermione wasn't letting go.

Suddenly he felt his shirt being ripped off of him and his belt being undone. Where was he? The light had suddenly become dimmer. Hermione was still there.

Hermione was enjoying herself more then ever before and now she started to kiss and lick the firm six pack that lay before her. She soon found herself in a dark and dingy room. Still kissing she slipped off her micro mini skirt and felt her hot pink boob tube remove itself from her body. All that was left now was the strapless lacy bra and her matching lacy g-string.

Onto the floor flew Draco's jeans. He had never felt so horny in his life before. He had forgotten all about the outside world all he wanted now was Hermione. He kissed down her neck and got to her strapless bra and cleavage. Kissing down into it he pushed harder and harder.

They found their way to a bed. Hermione going down onto it first then Draco slipped on top. Still kissing and licking Hermione's cleavage.

With his bare fingers he ripped the bra in two and started on her breasts.

It was the nicest feeling for Hermione who was rubbing herself up and down on Draco's HUGE erection! He was so powerful and she too was enjoying herself so much that she forgot about the outside world.

Draco was going further and further down Hermione's body, enjoying himself very surprisingly! Finally he got to the part he had being waiting for. Hermione's lacy G-string soon fell onto the ever growing pile of clothing. Draco thrust his tongue into Hermione's bushy pubic hair and found an opening. Pushing as hard as he could he got himself inside. Twiddling his tongue around he heard Hermione say how much she loved that feeling! He twiddled some more then removed himself from Hermione so that she could have some fun with his body.

Hermione rubbed and pushed and kissed and moaned. She was enjoying herself so much! She kissed Draco's all the way down his neck then licked her way down his firm manly six pack, until she reached the manliest feature of this hot young guy.

She licked, kissed then bit the hardened penis. Draco obviously enjoyed this for he yelped out in pain then asked for more and more. Hermione did as she was told only this time she sucked. The sucked harder then she had ever sucked before and eventually the salty taste filled her mouth. She swallowed and then went in for more. Twice more the salty taste entered her mouth. She then moved back up to his lips and kissed them for a while.

Hermione woke with bruises all over her body. She felt sore and had a headache. She had absolutely no idea where she was. She checked her mobile for the time. On it she saw that she had 21 missed calls and 45 messages. She turned around in the bed to get some more rest. But when she turned she saw the most horrible thing imaginable…


End file.
